college
by roseskyangel
Summary: This is my new story for vampire academy. In this one everyone is human. Everyone one is the same age and yet they are all going to college called Vlad's college to be something different in life. more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story for vampire academy. In this one everyone is human. Everyone one is the same age and yet they are all going to college called Vlad's college. They each are going to major in some type of a degree and they will fall in love and trouble will always come around. This is my third ff for va. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything.**

**Chapter 1**

This is going to be hell. Stupid Lissa dragging me to college instead of letting me work at my Uncle's gym. He and my father both wanted me to work their but Lissa always gets what she wants around my father, and that means making me go to college.

I don't even know what I want to do just yet, but oh well I can see what they have and see what I should do. Yet at this moment I'm looking for my 10am class in room 121a and its hard to find the class rooms. I hate math.

Lissa on the other hand is in a higher math class than me. I'm in math 95 and she's in math 100. She's think about something along with photos or what not. I on the other hand am not sure what I should be. I know for one thing is that I'm going to go into the family business because that's what I want to do.

After I found my class I noticed some of my high school class mates in there. But what shocked me the most was that Christian Ozera was in this class. Yet Christian was talking to someone who I didn't know. When I walked closer to Christian, the guy looked at Christian and said, "Is this the girl you were telling me about?"

Christian turned to look at me and said, "No. this is my girlfriends best friend or more like sisters. But for one thing she's like a sister to me. Dimitri Belikov meet Rose Hathaway. Rose meet Dimitri, he's from Russia and a friend of the family before I moved to the U.S."

Dimitri looked at me and said, "Haven't I seen you in Russia before?"

I looked at him and said, "Yep. I went to visit my father, Abe Mazur, or . Zemy."

Dimitri froze and said, "Zemy is you're father?"

"Yep. But I only see him maybe about three times a year because my mom hates it that I go to Russia."

Christian looked at me and said, "He's one of my roommates. Along with Eddie, and Adrian…since Ma-"

"OH. That's just grate. Why does my stacker boyfriend have to go to college with us?"

"Andre is here as well. He's with Jesse, and two other guys. Mai is with you and Lissa and also Jill since she graduated early."

"Just what I needed. I don't want to know who else goes here from school. Bad enough that Lissa's brothers is here. "

Dimitri watched us talking back and forth and didn't say anything. Yet just then the professor walked in and started to hand out papers and I was happy that this class was only 50minutes long or I would be sick of this class already and I didn't want to stay here.

We didn't have any homework and my next class didn't start until one so I have about a few hours to hang out. Luckily Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, me, Eddie, and Mai had English 99 together or we would be shocked.

But Lissa and the others had other classes to go to before we could meet up at noon for lunch. Dimitri didn't have any classes until after lunch so he decided to hang out with me until English.

We walked back to my dorm room and into my room without a word. But every time I would look at Dimitri I knew that I wanted him and I felt like I knew him for a very long time though we just met. Which was strange because this never happened before.

"So Rose, how long have you known Christian and Lissa?"

"Lissa and I meet in our first year in school. When the teachers made us right our names out. When I say names I mean full names and I threw the book at her and called her something bestirred. Yet I didn't know what that meant at the time. We were friends ever since then."

"That's cool. So when did Christian meet Lissa?"

"When we were in our last two years in high school. We knew of him, but the last three months of junior year Christian and Lissa started dating. Then our last year in high school Christian and I became close. Something happened and we lost a close friend."

I had to look away because that day was still in my mind. I felt like it was my fault that he tried to help me and Mai along with Christian because Lissa was worried about us both. It was stupid that I left the house after dark to go to Lissa's house to hang out. The memories were coming back into my mind that I hard Dimitri says, "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. So what about you? How long have you known Christian and his family?"

"Pretty long because his family was a friend of my mothers. My older sister Sonya and Christian's Aunt are good friends."

"So you know Tasha. I don't like her that much. She seem offish to me."

"Yeah well that's Tasha for you. She's been through a lot after losing her family and that her brother moved here to the U.S. and didn't see if she wanted to live with them."

"I do feel sorry for her in that way. But that's about it."

We were talking for a long while till Lissa texted my cell phone and told me to meet you at 280 at noon. It was about 11:45pm.

I looked at Dimitri and said, "Lissa wants me to meet up with her."

"Same with Christian. So I guess we should walk down their together then."

"Yeah, that would be good. I mean unless you have something that you need to do?"

"No. I don't."

We walked out of my dorm room and I left to meet up with Lissa by her class room and Dimitri did the same. It was strange talking to him. My body wanted him the whole time we were talk to each other. Which was a shocker because when I found Lissa's class room, I didn't noticed she was calling my name until her hand was about to hit me.

"Sorry Liss, I've been thinking about some things."

She asked me how my first class was and I told her that Christian and I were in the same math class and that I met a friend of his.

After we grabbed our lunch and paid for the food we looked for Christian and we found him and the others at a table that was in a corner of the lunch room. When we reached it, I noticed Dimitri was their alone with Andre and Adrian.

"Sisters how are you." Said Andre while looking at Lissa and me.

"Good." Said Lissa.

We sat down next to each other and I looked at Lissa and said, "Why did you and Andre beg my uncle, father, and mother to drag me to college for?"

Andre looked at me and said, "What's wrong Rosie?"

"Nothing, I just wish that you guys would let me go to Russia and see some people." I said, which I couldn't tell them who because I was going to work at the club my father had opened until all of my friend made me come to college and told my father they would force me to go if I went to Russia.

"Because you don't need to run the Gym along with your uncle and father. Also you shouldn't be trying to work at the stupid club that you're father opened up." Said Andre.

"How did you know about that club?" I asked Andre.

"I went to Russia in May, that's how I know."

Grate. What I didn't need someone to know why I was leaving this place and going to Russia. I hated this place. But then I noticed that my phone was ringing.

"Hathaway-Mazur here?"

"Kiz, what's up?"

"Hi daddy, what do you need?"

"I need to know how my daughter is doing on her first day of college?"

"Good. But do you know a Dimitri Belikov?"

"Why yes I do. Are you two getting along alright? Is he there with you?"

"Yes to both. Why?"

"Can you put him on the phone for a-"

"I said no guards. What are you up to old man?"

"Put Dimitri on the phone."

I handed the phone to Dimitri and said, "Abe wants to talk to you."

I didn't hear what they were talking about because I didn't know Russian. Yet I was going to move there to help out with my father. I guess that's gone now. Oh well. What can I do now that my father found a body guard to work for him which is stupid as hell and he knew that.

This was something that I couldn't think about because I wanted to be left alone and not worry about anything that has happen. But knowing my father he was up to something.

After lunch we walked to our next class and once we found the room and the professor wasn't in the room but we all walked in and sat down and we were talking. Lissa, Mai, and Jill looked at me and Lissa said, "Why did you father wanted to talk to Dimitri?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to try and find out what is going on as soon as class is over because I'll call him myself and have a long talk with him."

Then the professor walked in and told us to pair up with someone that we don't know and ask questions. Once that was settled everyone pair up with each other. I was with Dimitri since I didn't know him as all. We were talking and within five minutes we were done.

I looked at him and said, "why did my father want to talk to you? Please Dimitri I need to know what's going on because I don't need a body guard?"

He looked at me and said, "I'll tell you everything after class Rose, I promise you that much and you can trust me. I know that right now everything is hard on you."

I nodded my head and waited till everyone went and talked to everyone and they told why they were here and what was going on and so on. It was really hard because I wanted nothing to do with this class. I wanted to be at the gym and just blow off some steam if I had a choice.

**A/N: So here is my new story and chapter one…. it's my first one writing for a human story that is. So tell me what you all think and if you guys have an idea please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews. This is my first human story. So I hope that you all enjoy chapter two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead who wrote the vampire academy books. **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

It was about 5:30 pm when Lissa, Mai, and Jill all left for a group date. They wanted me to come up I couldn't go. I just wanted to know why my sent someone here to watch me. It was strange. I knew what my father did on the side and what he was doing. My mother wanted out so we came to America when I was five. Ever since then I was shipped off to my father every vacation that the school had. Lissa and her parents were always in Russia when school was off for brake and all, so I wasn't worried, plus my father and Lissa's dad were good friends.

Looked at the clocked I wanted to get out of this dorm room. I wanted to leave, plus my math homework was already done for next week. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with that. I just wanted to have some fun and hang out with my friends, but they all had boyfriends. Jill was going out a nice young man who she fell for a while in high school and in our last year of high school we found out that Jill was Lissa's half-sister. Which that didn't go too good with Lissa and Andre, but they were good. They always liked Jill as a sister. Plus Lissa's mom was pissed off at Lissa's dad, but two months passed and Jill's parents were killed in a car accident. A drunk driver hit the car while Jill's parents were on their way home from a dinner party at one of their friend's house.

Jill had nowhere to go, so Lissa's parents took Jill in and Lissa's mother forgave Lissa's father in the end. Everyone was happy that Jill took to Lissa's mom real well and vice versa. I was shocked how much has changed. I took at the clock and noticed it was almost six pm and still no one was here. Just then there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened it and saw Dimitri, he looked at me and said, "Hey, I was wondering if you still want to know why you're father send me here for?"

"Yes, I would like that. Come on in. We can go to my room, because no one is here and I don't feel like still out in the kitchen/living room. People could over."

We walked into my room which was a mess but I didn't what it looked like. Dimitri sat down on the chair and I sat on my bed. He looked at me and said, "I know you want to know everything but I'll tell you what Abe told me."

I nodded my head and said, "Tell me what you can okay?"

He looked at me and said, "It was about 6 months ago and it was the same day that Lissa called Abe and told him you're going to college to get a good paying job. Your mother didn't really care what you do at the time. He called me in and asked me what I was going to do for college; I told him that I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. He asked me if I wanted to go to America for a college education. I told it would be helpful, but with your father, he always has strings attached. He told me I can go to America, but I have to make sure that you're safe when you're off from campus grounds. He told me that something happened about two months before he called me in. Someone is sending him threats that deal with you and you're mom. But your mom can handle herself. Yet she was worried about you, and so was Abe. So that's why I'm here. So please don't be mad at me or your father because he wants you safe."

I looked at Dimitri and he knew was right. Something was up with my father lately. Now I was worried and scared, but I couldn't let it show. I looked at him and said, "Lissa and my other friends…do they know about this?"

"No, the only thing that they know is that I'm a family friend of Christian's and going to school here. Abe didn't want to worry anyone."

"What were the threats about? Where they directed at me or people around me?"

"I'm not sure, but when Abe found out about you and some of your friends being kidnapped he was really pissed off. Then when Jill's mother and father had died, he was really mad. He is trying to keep you and the people around you safe. There are a few more people watching you all over campus. Abe is worried and your mother has been working on trying to find more help. The campus knows what's going on because the dean has an arrangement with your father."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just wanted all of this be a dream so that I could try and finish college or just get up and leave. But I knew Lissa would be pissed off as hell. I wanted to just stay in my room and sleep. And yet I couldn't do that.

"So what happened now?" I asked Dimitri. I wanted to know what's going to happen and where it will go from their.

"Your father wanted us to act like boyfriend-girlfriend or we could just act like just friends. The choice is yours."

I looked at him and I felt heat on my face and knew I was bushing about what he said. I looked away and thought about what would happen if we did act like that. Then I noticed this was all to face and I needed to chill out and take things slow. I looked at him and said, "Let's start out as friends and then see where it goes from there because I do like you a lot Dimitri, but I don't know you."

"That will be fine with me, I know I'm sexy and all." He said which was true. He was the sexist one here at the school.

"Sorry but you're not." I said, which was a lie but he didn't have to know that.

I looked at the time and noticed it was almost 7pm. The time was going to slow. Lissa wouldn't be home until late.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" he said out of the blue. I looked at him and he looked like he just asked me out on a date or close to it.

"Nope. Why do you ask for?"

"We'll I was wondering if you want to watch some DVD's and I can make us something to eat. Lissa saw me head over her and told me to make you something to eat because you suck at cooking."

"Okay then, go ahead."

We walked out of my room and into the kitchen/ living room. Dimitri started taking thing out of the cupbords and started to make something that smelled really good. I looked through the DVD's that Lissa and I brought with us. I noticed that I had red riding hood. I haven't watched it yet and according to Lissa…she said it was good that she had to watch it twice because that guy that she thought was the werewolf wasn't the wolf it turned out to be someone else that she never thought it was.

She bought the movie for me but I hadn't gotten a chance to watch the move yet so now I could with Dimitri. He walked over to me and said, "Found a movie to watch?"

"Yep, have you seen this movie before?" I showed him the movie.

"Nope and I would love to watch this movie with you."

Once supper was done we eat that first and then we watch the movie. I sat down on the floor and Dimitri sat next to me. I moved a little closer to him while the movie was playing. I love Peter but Henry was all right, but not what I like about men who accuse others for blame when they tried to reason with him about splitting up and going spate ways.

I felt Dimitri pull me closer to him because I was cold and he dropped one of the blankets around us. Before the movie was over I noticed that Dimitri was looking at me and not at the movie. He set the DVD play on replay all and we looked at each other. The next thing I knew was that his mouth came down on main. Hard and fast and at the same time he placed me on the floor and it was a full make out session which I wasn't used to. I felt his hands go under my shirt and pulled it over my head.

When I realized what we were doing, I looked at him as we both came up for air and he moved his kisses down to my neck. I looked at him as my hands went under his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Dimitri, don't you think this is a little fast? We've known each other for a day."

"No Roza, we've known each other a long time. Remember I was the boy that always hung around in Russia when you went to see your father. We've kissed before and I told you my name was Tommy but I lied to you because your father told me to."

Tommy…then it clicked. He was the one that always followed me around. We've made out like twice. That's why he seemed as if I knew him before. I looked at Dimitri and kissed him. I wasn't sure how long we were making out till the door opened and the lights turned on.

Dimitri and I jumped apart when Lissa looked at us and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were out here."

I looked at Lissa as Dimitri was tossing his shirt back on and I put mine on and looked at her. I noticed that her face was flushed red. I looked at her and said, "Don't worry Lissa, we were only making out. Noting more was coming off."

"Oh, well I'm going to take a shower and going to bed. See you in the morning." With that said she walked to her room and grabbed what she needed and headed into the bathroom. Once I heard the water turned on I pulled Dimitri into my room and turned on the music and locked my door behind me.

Dimitri pulled me to him and started kissing me. We were kissing for a long time till he noticed the time. He looked at me and said, "I have to go. I need to call your father and let him know that you know what time it was."

I looked at him and said, "Does he have to know about us yet?"

"Not right now, unless you want him to. I love you Roza. You know who I am. Even when I lied to you and all those times we made out, I never blamed you for leaving to come back here to your mother. Just remember what I said then and I say now. I'm yours. Not matter what happens."

I walked him out to the door and we kissed one more time and he said, "See you in class tomorrow."

That night the only thing I dream about was Dimitri and me. I knew he was sexy as hell and that there were girls here that would love to go out with him.

**A/N: this is chapter two. I think I went a little too fast. But wait and see what happens next. Thanks for all of the reviews. The next chapter should be up in a week or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaptrer 3 **

**I don't own anything...all rights to the author...richelle Mead.**

I woke up and I was sweating…the whole thing was a dream. But why did I have a dream that felt so real to what I really wanted to do. Dimitri left after he told me why he was her and after a while we did watch a movie and I started to get sleepy and I must have fallen asleep.

The day started out the same with the classes and Dimitri being in all of them. I couldn't tell if he knew what I was thinking or not. But we only made out once and the rest was a dream wasn't it? Or was all of it a dream or do I want it to be a dream. After the reading class was over with Dimitri walked over to me and said, "Hey is everything okay? You seem out of it all of a sudden?"

"What happened last night? Did we make out or was that just a dream?"

"We did make out…but I was thinking we could cool it for a while so we can get to know each other again. Beside your father wanted to let you know that you are getting a letter from him in the mail today. Also that you have to make sure you stay in college because I guess Lissa has been yelling at him along with her brother?"

"Yeah, I'm scared of Lissa at times, but not her brother. So how are we going to do this?"

We walked into a hallway with no other students and sat down on a chair and Dimitri looked at me and said, "We can start out slow and then take it from there. I just don't want anything to get in the way of me protecting you from whatever or whoever is trying to kill you to get to your father. So the question is can this work out in the end if something were to happen to me? What would happen to me and you then?"

I looked at him and noticed that he was worried about my safety and not about his own. I looked at him and said, "how about you teach me how to fight so I can protect myself from whoever is after me. I need to make sure that Lissa is safe and that no one is trying to get to her or me when you're not around."

"I don't know Rose. I really don't know but let me talk to your father first and see what he says okay. I just want you safe and sound when I'm around and not around."

Then he walked away from me. He was giving me time to think about this on my own terms and decide what I wanted to do. I need that so much. I finally got up and headed back to my dorm room and just stayed there. I didn't care if this was the right thing for me to do right now because Dimitri is my bodyguard and yet I'm falling for him.

Falling so hard that I'm not sure if I can recover from heartbreak if it ever happens or not, yet I never had one unless you—know I can't even put myself from going there. This was something that I was so scared about. I needed to talk to my father. I picked up my phone and called him.

My father picked up and said, "Rose, what's wrong?"

I was so mad at him I said, "Why didn't you tell me about the threats old man you know how I hate being kept in the dark. Does mother know about this? When were you going to tell me that Dimitri was going to come to America? You knew I would find out. You know how I feel about him."

Yeah you heard it right. That my father knew I had feelings for Dimitri since Dimitri had to lie to me about his real name. I knew that my father would be mad that I called him and not talk to Lissa but I couldn't put Lissa through this because she would freak out on me.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to know about this. I guess Dimitri told you everything and wants to teach you how to define for yourself then? I know you love Dimitri and he loves you. It's up to you to decide what would happen. But whatever you chose don't tell your mother because she has no clue who Dimitri is because of her and her guarding duty to those who need it."

Right, my mother works for the FBI and she guards anyone that she could. She didn't care about me to much because each summer I go and live with my father and I have fun on the weekends. This was the breaking point for me. My mother knew nothing about this and Abe, my father cannot be touched by anyone in America because he is really rich and he plays both sides with his job whatever that is. I think he's a mob boss and Dimitri works for my father.

"Okay. I was just calling. Why are you scared of Lissa and what does she have on you that I don't have?"

"She's scary and you know that. She wanted you to go to college and have a good job. Work with Dimitri, you know he's older then you by a year. I'll talk to you later my dear. Have fun at the college."

"Bye."

With that he hung up on me and now I knew that my father knew something more than he was letting on.

**A/N: sorry that i haven't updated in a while...College is really bussy and i have so much homework that i should be working on and yet i'm not...so i'll update when i can...i need ideas for this story or else i won't beable to update till who knows when...help with ideas and i can update faster,...please review the story thanks.**


	4. an

Hey everyone who has been reviewing and following my stories and what not, I've been away for some time now, I disappeared from here for reasons, and one of them is back in june of 2013 I lost my grandmother, and my story ideas were falling apart. and I've been going down hill with life and pissed off at the world, and then my cousin introduced me to some really good music and I've been slowly getting back on track, I know that you guys have been waiting for updates for my stories, I've been working on them slowly. but in the mean time if you all love Naruto amd ghost hunt you should check out darkstar2010. also on wattpad I have one story up and that account is not main, I started that account for a friend and she's been using it. she has a story that is mine up their, and also she writes bandfanfictions, should check that out, anywho, I might take down all of the stories I have up and restart or not write at all. I'm not sure yet. but thank you, I might end upchanging my name, also I have a fictionpress account as well, and i'll more than likely start posting my own stories on their, if you all want you can check that out.

Until I'm read to update your friend, ROseskyangel.


End file.
